The Hot Spot
by Blue September
Summary: You wanted a prize Solitaire, well you've got one! Shonen-ai, implied Yaoi and more. SetoxYami of course. Read and Review please!


Hello everyone! I know I should be working on _Countdown, but I had to do this. This little idea came to me while watching a commercial for __Imodium AD the other day. It's the prize for Solitaire for correctly guessing the two people at the end of chapter 6 of my other story. Pretend that everything is in Japanese. Enjoy!_

~*~

"words" – speech

'words' – thought 

**Disclaimer:** I claim no owner ship to either _Yu-gi-oh_ or _Twister_.

**Warnings:** Shonen-ai, implied yaoi and very mild language.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Hot Spot**

Seto Kaiba boy genius, owner of Kaiba Land, CEO of Kaiba Corporation was _angry._

True, he was often angry, but recently he'd been having more and more reasons to be so. Actually, when you get right down to it, there was only one reason, one person: Yami no Yugi.

No one, not even 'the dog' had the ability to get under the brunette's skin quite as well as the Game King. Why? I'll tell you why. Because no matter what game they seemed to play Yami always wound up the winner. He couldn't be beat.

They played Magic and Wizards[1], Dungeon Dice Monsters, Poker, Blackjack, Yahtzee and even _Scrabble and he'd still won. The latter Seto was still trying to figure out. Scrabble was a Western game. It was in English. As far as he knew Yami didn't even speak the language, while _he_, Seto Kaiba, fluent in six different languages (Japanese, Cantonese, German, French, Spanish _and_ English) had managed to lose. If word ever got out about that one he'd be the laughing stock of Domino._

There had to be a game somewhere out there that the diminutive pharaoh couldn't win. There had to be! All he had to do was find, learn it and beat the _crap_ out of Yami at it!

As he continued his obsessive musings, Kaiba wondered into the main den of their rather spacious mansion. There he found his brother (by now a loveable young teen) happily lazing on the couch in his pyjamas. Actually, more on the floor; he was laying on the floor on his back, feet on the couch, watching TV, while attempting to feed himself a bowl of sugar-coated cereal upside-down. Amazingly, he hadn't spilled a thing yet.

Seto was just about to comment on his brother's behaviour, when the show he had been watching (a strange thing about a group of high-school teenagers in multicoloured, spandex suits doing bad karate and piloting animal shaped robots) cut to commercial.

_"There's excitement goin' round!_

_There's a party goin' down!_

_Twister! The hot spot!"_

'Twister?' thought Seto.

_"Right hand: Red!_

_Left foot: Blue!_

_Party's movin' to the Twister groove!_

_Twister! The HOT SPOT!"_

"_Hmm!_" A plan was quickly formulating in his mind. Oh yes, he would beat the Game King and he would rue the day he'd first crossed Seto Kaiba. Victory would be sweet. The sound of his own maniacal laughter rung throughout his mind. Unfortunately, he didn't realise that he was also laughing out loud.

'Seto needs a lot less coffee and a lot more sleep,' Mokuba decided as he eyed his cackling elder sibling.

Twister: a game of strategy, of stamina, of both physical and mental strength; a game where longer limbs were exceptionally handy and let's face it, that wasn't one of Yami's strongest qualities. While taller than Yugi, Mokuba and Sugoroku he was still shorter than everyone else. _Hell, even Jonouchi's little sister was taller than him _and_ he barely reached Seto's chest[2]! Yes, Seto would definitely have the advantage._

One week later everything had been prepared. Being as paranoid as he was, Seto couldn't be expected to just play any old game of Twister so it had taken him that week to design and build his own version and yes I did say build. It was located in one of the many rooms below the Kaiba mansion. Here's a brief description.

On the ground (well of course) was the game-pad; a metallic platform with a row of each red, blue, yellow and green (in that order) Plexiglas tiles, six in each row. In front stood a large screen for the moment blank surrounded on either side by a pair of speakers. Everything was set.

Yami was just walking up the driveway of the Kaiba manner. He was alone, the others having decided to catch a movie that afternoon. They were all getting tired of sitting through victory after victory for Yami and defeat after defeat for Kaiba. 

Truth be told the only reason he'd accepted was because he didn't really understand these 'movies' people nowadays watched for entertainment. They all seemed so pointless and most completely unreal. Bakura (_aka_ the Tomb Robber) probably would have joined him was it not for the fact that, one: they hated each other and two: Bakura usually enjoyed the many death scenes and explosions that accompanied most of them. 

So really he was only there because he had nothing better to do with his time and because Kaiba had said he had a new game that required more skill than ever before. Not that he minded though. Being the Game King and all he was always up for a new challenge and Kaiba, he had to admit, was always a formidable opponent. And so it was he arrived at the Kaiba's front door, rang the bell and waited.

Seto was in his study reading over a few documents when the doorbell rang. He immediately dropped what he was doing and went to answer the door.

"I'll get it," shouted Mokuba as he whizzed by Seto, who was just coming out his study door. "See you big brother."

"Bye… _Wait!_ Where are you going?"

"_Uh_… To the movies," answered Mokuba sheepishly. 

"But… don't you want to watch me finally defeat Yami?"

"_Uh_… yeah, of course…" Mokuba was actually getting tired of these little 'challenges' himself. He just couldn't see why the two couldn't just forget their past differences and drop this stupid rivalry. He'd actually teased Seto once about there being another reason for him always obsessing over Yami and had promptly received a good _whack_ for that one. "Tell you what. I'll watch the surveillance tape when I get back. Bye Seto!" He sprinted out before Seto could get in another word.

'Thanks a lot,' thought Seto sourly. 

Yami was about to ring the bell again, when the door swung open and something flew past him.

"Hey Yami. Have a good time. Don't beat him too badly. See ya!" Mokuba yelled, though it came out more as a single word.

Yami just shook his head and entered the luxurious home; he made his way down the familiar halls to the living room where he knew Kaiba usually waited for him when someone else answered the door. As he suspected Kaiba was in there game-face already plastered on. He was wearing his usual; tight long-sleeved black shirt, black leather trousers, polished black shoes and of course his white trench. A smile played across Yami's lips at the sight of the other boy's pendant. He always though it was sweet the way the Kaiba brothers always kept them close. It reminded him a bit of Yugi and himself.

"Follow me" Kaiba barked, ruining Yami's previous good mood.

'And good afternoon to you too,' Yami was tempted to say, but he kept it to himself. He followed Kaiba through a few hallways and down an elevator, both quiet the entire time. Finally they came to a stop in front of a pair of doors and Kaiba pushed them open. "Wow!" was all Yami could say. From there on he was dumbstruck.

"Come on." He quickly shook off his awe and followed Kaiba. The billionaire led him over to a mid-sized table with some strange looking gadgets on it. "You'll have to put these on," he explained.

"Could you at least tell me what it is we're doing first," he demanded.

"We're playing Twister," he clarified. "You've heard of it haven't you?"

Yami thought it over for a moment. "Yes," he answered. He recalled Yugi playing a game by that name at a party once and a strange 'commercial' where they kept referring to something called a 'hot spot.'

"Good well this is my version. These," he said raising a pair of what looked like gloves, "go on your hands and these…" he raised a pair of what could be described as shoe soles, "attach to your shoes. They're adjustable. The rest," the things that looked like little belts with buttons, "go around your knees and elbows. Here." He handed them to Yami, who removed his usual navy jacket, leaving him in only a tight black sleeveless tee, equally tight black leather pants, black leather boots hidden beneath the pant legs, a hoard of useless buckles and bracelets and the Sennen Puzzle. Kaiba too removed his coat and slapped on the devices one by one. "The rules are basically the same," he said after finishing. "You do whatever is commanded. If you fall, if your hands or feet leave a position for more than three seconds without a command or if you knees or elbows touch the ground you lose. Those devices you're wearing are sensors. They monitor your progress. Is everything clear?" Yami nodded. "Good. Shall we proceed?"

The two ascended the steps of the stage and Yami moved to his chosen side. Meanwhile, Seto moved over to the empty screen and flipped a switch at the side of it to the position designated 'on' and the screen flashed.

"_Welcome to **Ultimate Twister!**_" boomed the annoying male voice of the computer's inappropriately named A.I. Colours flashed across the screen and high-paced, techno music blared from the speakers, forcing both duellists to cover their ears. Seto briefly considered firing the bozo who'd chosen the music, while he adjusted the volume.

"_Please select mode,_" requested the machine. Quickly, Seto scanned the available options: 2-player, 3-player, Team or Rules. A little musical chime sounded as he selected the first.

"_Take starting positions!_" Both did as commanded each, stepping onto the blue and yellow squares at their end of the field, which lit up in the process. 

"_Ready!_" They glared fiercely at each other, their traditional way of starting a match. "**_GO!_"**

The game lasted a lot longer than Seto had anticipated. Yami had a surprising amount of stamina and made-up for his lack of height with his mystifying ability to twist his body into the most complicated positions.

'Damn! I won't lose this!' thought Seto, struggling to maintain his current stance. If anyone had walked in at that moment it would look as if the pair was doing push-ups only with the CEO hovering over the Game King in a very 'awkward' manner.

"_Left hand: Green!_" sounded the digital referee. The players studied their present situations. Their left hands were already on green which meant they had to move. Seto moved his hand which had been over Yami's shoulder to a tile a bit farther to his left, lowering himself in the process. Yami, whose hand had been as far away as it could reach pulled it closer pushing his body directly up against the brunette's and his head right into the other's face.

Seto resisted the urge to move away as he was greeted with a face full of hair, if he moved he would most likely fall. So he steeled himself waiting for the computer to call out the next command. He took a deep steadying breath, willing his tired muscles to hold, when he finally noticed the unfamiliar, but sweet sent creeping up his nostrils.

'What is that?' he wondered. It smelled like banana… and strawberries. He inhaled again then realized what he was smelling; Yami's hair. 'Must be his shampoo,' he figured taking another whiff and sighing contentedly. '_What the hell am I doing?!_ I'm smelling his hair! _Oh I hope he didn't notice.'_

Yami, however did notice, but didn't say anything. He was preoccupied with trying to suppress the shivers running through his body at the feeling of Seto's hot breath right against his neck. '_Oh gods, that feels nice!'_

"_Right foot: Yellow!_" The two snapped out of their dazes and once again rearranged themselves. 

"_Left hand: Yellow!_" 

"_Left foot: Red!_"

"_Left foot: Blue!_" Now if anyone were to walk in it would look like… _um, never mind. Yami's swallowed hard, blushing wildly, when his rear was planted firmly against Seto's crotch. Said CEO was working on his breathing._

"_Right hand: Yellow!_" Seto, who had once again regained his composure, swiftly moved his right hand to the only easily accessible yellow square near Yami before the other could get to it. This was, after all, a game of strategy. Now Yami would be forced to find a position that would more than likely lead to his down fall. He found a free square on his left hand side, but it would not be an easy manoeuvre. Yami twisted his entire body, legs crossing awkwardly, muscled aching and joints threatening to give out, until somehow he managed to slap his hand down one the far away tile. He was now facing Seto and made it a point to give him a cocky grin.

'I bet he didn't think I'd be able to make that one,' he thought to himself.

'_My God!_ How can he be _that_ flexible?!' Seto suddenly became aware of the close proximity between himself and the sweat-covered yami. His rational, thinking side screamed at him to move away, but his hormone-driven, eighteen year-old half was screaming 'other' things at him whilst effectively drowning out the rational side.

Yami was getting a little nervous Kaiba had been staring at him for over a minute now and he could feel his face becoming red again, despite his attempts at suppression. Their eyes were focused intensely on each other's. No longer could they hear the commands being issued by the machine.

Suddenly, before either could analyze the situation, Seto reached around and pulled Yami into the most electrifying kiss either of them had ever experienced. Seto's one supporting hand soon gave out sending him crashing down on top of Yami, but that did nothing to deter the kiss.

Yami was responding just as fiercely. He gladly received Seto's begging tongue as his hands roamed the other's firm body. They rolled about the arena floor, the match long forgotten. Hands searching, lips exploring, clothes flying, both completely lost in wild passion. 

The two laid there, clothes strewn about and bodies intertwined for an unknown amount of time. Their ragged breaths soon came at a steadier pace. Seto sighed, truly happy for the first time in a long time and buried his face once again in Yami's multicoloured locks.

"Seto," murmured Yami, having regained some energy.

"_Hmm?_"

"I think we found the 'hot spot.'" Seto couldn't help, but crack up at the comment and Yami soon joined him. They snuggled closer into each other's embr-

Seto stiffened. "_Uh-oh!"_

"Seto?" asked Yami a little worried. "What's wrong?"

"I… I promised Mokuba he could watch the tape later."

"…_Oh_… that will be… interesting."

"Yeah."

"And by the way," Yami said pointing to the scoreboard, "I won."

_~The End~_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End Notes:**

[1] Duel Monsters.

[2] Their both true. I saw the manga pictures.

The **NC-17 version** of this story is posted at Media Miner the exact location is in my profile as it won't show up here. So what did you guys think of first attempt at humour and my first posted lemon (if you read it)? Was that okay, Solitaire? I'm not sure if I got the lyrics right. Leave me a review if you don't mind AND GUESS THE SHOW MOKUBA WAS WATCHING!!


End file.
